


Pet Sitting

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This actually hadn't happened before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Sitting

Peggy couldn’t concentrate. Shield was all about weird stuff but this had honestly never happened before. And why was the director on babysitting duty, anyway? Or pet sitting duty, as it were? Howard was examining the tech responsible for the accident, but he couldn’t have the two in his office or he wouldn’t stop laughing. Peggy put her pen aside and leveled her gaze at the young black cat. “Agent Fury, please stop clawing Doctor Streiten’s neck.”

Fury, who’d been trying to climb onto Streiten’s head, stopped and sat dejectedly to the side. Streiten, who made a rather handsome sheep dog, panted gratefully.

“I’m sure it won’t be much longer,” she assured them. “But you’d better get comfortable, just in case.”

Streiten lay down, settling in to wait patiently. Fury dug his way under Streiten’s chin and curled up.

Peggy picked up her pen and threw herself into her paperwork, refusing to get drawn into the scene lest she get nothing done ever. She managed to make a dent in the pile when a whine from Streiten made her look up. What was Fury trying to do? Kiss him? The cat was trying to lick the dog’s nose, despite the dog’s attempts to nudge him away.

“Please stop that,” Peggy said sternly.

Fury sulked. Could sheep dogs blush? Because she was pretty sure that’s what Streiten was doing.

Just then Howard came into her office. “Okay, guys, I fixed it. Into the changing rooms.” He held the door open for Streiten and Fury, grinning at Peggy before following them. Peggy smirked to herself. Howard would never let those two forget this, and neither would she.


End file.
